


c'est la vie

by heartdonor



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Other, fluff/angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartdonor/pseuds/heartdonor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are ups and downs in life- and these are the ups and downs of Shouyou, Tetsurou, and Kenma's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illness

It's no secret that Shouyou puts his all into everything, even things he doesn't enjoy. So naturally in his first year of highschool, Shouyou puts his 110% into everything he does. This includes his job (the receptionist at an orthodontics office), his studies (orthodontics), his romantic life, and his home life as well. Shouyou takes it upon himself to do most of the house chores, and although Tetsurou sometimes cooks, he's primarily the one who cooks, cleans, washes clothes, washes dishes etc. Both of his boyfriends help when they can, but the energetic ginger wants to do his part. And he's fine like this- he enjoys helping out and being appreciated more than anything. The last thing Shouyou wants to be is useless.

And that's why when he starts to feel sick, he works harder, throwing himself into anything he can. He volunteers to help out his professor, irons all of Tetsurou's clothing, and picks up extra shifts at work. Both of his boyfriend's are concerned, especially when Kenma has to calm him from a violent coughing fit. Shouyou insists that he's fine of course, and although Kenma knows he's not feeling well, he let's him continue. The blond realizes his mistake when he wakes up the next morning, Shouyou shivering next to him.

Shouyou has a high fever of 102 degrees and Kenma can't help but blame himself. He takes it upon himself to take care of him, telling Tetsurou to go to his classes while he does so. He sends a quick text for the former captain to pick up some miso, crackers, and some gatorade- anything that could help his small boyfriend get over his illness. The oldest makes soup as soon as he get's home, but not before giving Kenma a quick kiss and putting a cold hand on Shouyou's forehead with a concerned look on his face. The ginger hasn't been awake all day, and Tetsurou gently nudges him awake to feed him. Shouyou gives a soft groan and opens his eyes as Tetsurou helps him sit upright. Kenma blows on the miso soup his boyfriend has made and feeds it to Shouyou, who doesn't protest. After a few bites, the youngest shivers.

"W-water please." He manages to croak out, and Tetsurou presses a glass to his lips. Shouyou drinks, closing his eyes for a few seconds, then opening them to look at Kenma, shivering.

"Why is it so cold?" It breaks Kenma's heart to hear his beloved sound so weak. He tucks his boyfriend in with a fuzzy blanket and sits on the foot of the bed.

"It's because you have a fever, Shouyou." Kenma's voice is calming and quiet. The ginger attempts to sit up on his own, but Tetsurou keeps him firmly in place.

"You're not getting up until you're better." He says sternly, and Shouyou looks to Kenma instead, hoping that the blond will be more lenient about his recovery. However, the gamer shakes his head.

"You need to get better, Shou." Kenma kisses him on the forehead, touching his cheek tenderly. Shouyou leans into his boyfriend's touch, a small whine leaving his throat. His eyes widen.

"I-I have an exam tomorrow. I can't miss it." The ginger is shaking now, trying a bit harder to get out of Tetsurou's grasp, but Tetsurou is 6'1 and Shouyou is 5'4. He's too big for him to throw off, and he ends up relaxing into his boyfriend's arms, panting a bit. Kenma shakes his head again.

"I'll email your professor. You're **not** going to work or class for at least a few days." The ginger whines again, burying his face in his pillow. He hopes he can sneak out and go to take the test, but knowing his boyfriends' cat-like senses, he most likely won't be able too. A cold hand runs through his hair and he shivers again, yawning. He's not even close to finishing the soup Tetsurou made him, but he's so tired and he finds himself falling asleep on his boyfriend's warm, inviting lap. He can faintly hear mumbles of concern from the two of them, but he ignores them in favor of resting.

* * *

"Kenma, Kenma-fuck-wake up." Kenma is awoken by Tetsurou's urgent tone along with the sound of choking. He groans, rubbing his eyes. It's around 2 AM, and Kenma doesn't know why his boyfriend has woke him up at this hour. He realizes that the sound of choking is coming from right next to him, and he turns to find Tetsurou picking Shouyou up. Shouyou is shaking, his eyes blank, and he sounds like he can't breathe. His heart races.  
  


"Tetsurou, what's wrong with him?" His voice says that he's calm but his shaking hands say otherwise. Tetsurou is holding onto Shouyou tightly, and Kenma can see the fear in his eyes.

"I think a seizure. My cousin got them a lot as kids, and its common for kids, but..Shouyou is not a kid. We need to get him to the hospital." The former captain tugs a blanket around his shaking boyfriend. "You drive, I'll make sure he's ok." 

They race to their beat up Prius and Kenma steps on it, not paying attention to the speed limit in the slightest. A gentle pat and a small reminder to slow down from Tetsurou makes him stop speeding, but only slightly. They make it to the hospital in no time, and Shouyou is put into a bed right away with multiple doctors checking his vitals. Both Tetsurou and Kenma are pushed out of the room, and the only thing they can do is wait. As soon as they're in the waiting room, Kenma looks over to see his boyfriend crying, and hugs him, letting out a few sobs of his own. It's scary to think that if they hadn't woken up, Shouyou could have died by choking or hitting his head. A doctor taps the door, and they separate, wiping their tears and looking up at her expectantly.

"You must be Shouyou's boyfriends. I'll cut right to the chase- your boyfriend experienced the seizure due to his high fever. He most likely does not have epilepsy, but we'd like to check up on him again soon and keep in contact with you in case of a relapse. I do have a few questions to ask." She says, and the two college students nearly cry again from relief. It's Kenma who speaks up.

"Ask us whatever you need to know." He says, holding Tetsurou's hand. The doctor takes out her pen.

"Do you know how long the seizure lasted?" Tetsurou bites his lip, thinking.

"5 minutes at most. After that, he just went limp." He says. The doctor smiles.

"That's a relief. You may see him now." She says, stepping out of the way and leading them back to the room. Shouyou is sleeping, his breathing normal, and both of his boyfriends rush over to see him. Tetsurou kisses his hand, pulling up two chairs for the two of them. The doctor leaves the three of them, and after a few minutes, the ginger wakes up.

"Tetsu..?" Kenma smiles, crying all over again, Tetsurou not too far behind. They both hug him tightly and all three are a sobbing mess.


	2. Promotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo gets a promotion

Tetsurou sighs as he triple checks the equation he's just written out. He rubs the bridge of his nose in frustration. Why can't he figure out when he's done wrong? Is he that blind? He feels a pair of soothingly warm hands begin to massage his shoulders and he groans, leaning into them. Kenma kisses the nape of his neck, something that Tetsurou finds adorable, and looks over his boyfriend's shoulder. 

"You're stuck, aren't you." It isn't a question because Kenma already knows the answer. The eldest sighs again, nodding in defeat. The blond pats his shoulder. "Shouyou is making dinner, why don't you take a quick shower and eat before you start again? I'll ask Shou to take a look at it too. Sometimes it helps to have a fresh set of eyes." He suggests, and Tetsurou kisses him wetly, pulling back with a big smile. Kenma wrinkles his nose and he laughs a bit.

"I looove you~" He teases, hugging the setter, and giving him more kisses. Kenma can't help but smile a little. 

"I love you too." He gets up. "Now take a shower, you reek." Tetsurou grabs his pjs and does as he's told-Kenma is probably the most stern out of all of them, and an angry Kenma means that everyone is miserable. He takes his time getting himself cleaned, and when he's done he quickly blow dries his hair. He doesn't want his dinner to get cold, although Shouyou's cooking is amazing either way, he prefers to eat with his boyfriends. Besides, he wants to catch the ginger wearing the cute apron he had gotten him for Christmas, since the boy has a habit of getting his clothes stained a lot when he's cooking. It's white with the words "World's Best Chef (and boyfriend)" and both Tetsurou and Kenma find it adorable. 

He leaves the bathroom as he's putting his shirt on. Shouyou is serving a plate that Tetsurou assumes is his, and he gives his small boyfriend a kiss on the forehead, taking the plate. The spiker beams, going on his tippy toes to return the favor, and takes off his apron. The former-captain thinks  its a shame, but with the food Shouyou's made he can't bring himself to complain. He waits for both of his boyfriends to sit down and then begins to eat, muttering a few words of gratefulness in between bites. 

"How was your day?" Shouyou asks no one in particular. Tetsurou groans in response and the youngest looks sympathetic. Kenma says a few words about his day and how one of his professors used his work as a good example for the class, and Shouyou congratulates him with a warm smile. He turns to Tetsurou, reaching out his small hand to hold the older's large ones.

"What happened, Tetsu?" Tetsurou gives a small smile in return. Shouyou is always the first to worry about things like this. He kisses the hand that's holding his like the hopeless romantic he is.

"My boss may or may not promote me, so I'm trying to go above and beyond so that I have a better chance." Tetsurou bites his lip. "It's frustrating though." Kenma hums in understanding. Tetsurou wants to become a Chemical Engineer, and getting the position isn't easy. Shouyou rubs his arm soothingly.

"How about this: I'll check out your work and see if I can find the issue. If I can, we should head to bed so that you're not tired for work tomorrow. If I can't, I can fix us some tea and we can stay up a bit longer to try and figure it out. Sound good?" He swears, Kenma and Shouyou are the best partners in the entire world. He nods, grateful, and watches as Shouyou gets up to put the dishes away. Kenma intervenes.

"I'll wash the dishes, you double check Tetsu's work, Shou." He says softly, and Shouyou gives the blond a quick kiss before taking Tetsurou's hand and taking him to their study. The older pulls up an extra chair for himself as his boyfriend sits, looking through Tetsurou's work.

"Thanks for this." He says a bit weakly, and Shouyou looks up. Tetsurou looks away- he's supposed to be the strong one out of the three of them. The ginger puts down the paper to hug him, rubbing his back in calming circles. Shouyou looks at him with big eyes.

"You don't have to be strong all the time. I hope you know that." He nuzzles his nose into Tetsurou's neck and peppers sweet kisses on his jawline. "Give yourself a break, Tetsurou." When Shouyou is trying to comfort someone, he does a hell of a good job. Tetsurou feels a lot calmer, and he lets out his tears of pent up frustration as his boyfriend gingerly wipes his tears away. When he's done crying, Shouyou stays on his lap as he goes over the work, finding the mistake and correcting it. They stay like that until Kenma is done washing the dishes, and then they all brush their teeth and get into their normal sleeping positions-Shouyou in the middle, Tetsurou on the left (next to the wall), and Kenma on the right. The youngest murmurs a soft 'I love you' as well as a 'g'night' before clinging onto Tetsurou and eventually falling asleep.

In the morning, Tetsurou gets a text from his boss announcing that there will be a meeting where the promotion will be given. He gets up, knowing Shouyou is already awake (that little insomniac) and making breakfast, and presses a kiss to Kenma's forehead as the blond sleeps. It's his usual morning routine-it's been like this for 2 years now, and he would give anything for it to be this way for the rest of his life. 

He splashes his face with water then heads to the kitchen, giving Shouyou a good morning kiss as well. The ginger is humming while making tamagoyaki and he returns the kiss with a smile, serving Tetsurou as well as himself and fixing them both them coffee. 

"Today's the big day, hm?" Shouyou asks, stirring sugar into his cofee. Tetsurou nods, feeling a bit of anxiety bubble up. Of course, his boyfriend catches on, and he leans across the table to grab his hand. Shouyou's hands are always cold, but comfortingly so. They're like a glass of cold water on a boiling hot day- somewhat like when you have a fever and your mother puts her hand to your forehead. "You're going to be fine. If you get it, that's great. If you don't, you have so many opportunities in the future to get it. This isn't a make it or break it moment, Tetsu. It won't be the end of the world." The ginger runs a hand through Tetsurou's hair, something he knows he enjoys.

"Thank you. I mean it." Tetsurou says, giving a grateful smile and eating his breakfast. Shouyou smiles back and god, he's so in love with this boy. He kisses both his boyfriends goodbye as he leaves for work, and after a long meeting sends a happy text.

**Sender: Tetsu**

**To: Kenma, Shouyou**

I got the promotion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an up. Next chapter will be a very very sad down. Basically im gonna do it up down up down alternating between the three of them so C1 was down shouyou, c2 is up kuroo, and c3 is obvious if you understand the pattern :3c
> 
> also kenma isnt in this chapter a lot oops, he'll be in the next one a lot


	3. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Kenma is angry, it's dangerous

Kenma feels as if his job is the least ambitious out of the three of them. With Kuroo with his dream job as a Chemical Engineer and Shouyou still studying to become an orthodontist, Kenma feels that animation isn't nearly as important. Of course, his boyfriends are constantly reassuring him that yes, his dream job is just as valid and frustrating as theirs are, but sometimes, that isn't enough.

Now is one of those times, and Kenma throws yet another failed drawing into the trash can. The process of making characters, drawing them, creating a story and animating the whole thing is a tedious one, and the blond is at his limit. He wants to break things- he wants to throw his laptop out the window and snap all of his professional art supplies into pieces. He slams his fist onto his desk and winces, making a mental note to never do that again. He fixes himself a cup of coffee and washes his face, hoping to calm himself down. It doesn't help, and he has so much rage left in his 172.8 cm body. He knows Shouyou will come home soon, and he doesn't lash out at him, even if the idea sounds appealing at the moment.

Just as he sits down, his coffee in hand, he hears the sound of the door unlocking. He stays quiet as his boyfriend takes off his shoes, and he hears footsteps coming towards him.

"How's it coming?" Shouyou asks, giving Kenma a quick kiss. The blond groans, slumping over and ignoring him. This makes Shouyou frown a bit. "I take it that it's not going too well." Kenma nods, or tries to. Nodding while your head is against a desk isn't easy. Shouyou hums. "I got all the ingredients for apple pie, so I'm going to make some tonight. I also picked up that video game you've been wanting- there was a sale at gamestop." He says cheerily, petting his hair soothingly. The blond feels his anger bubble, not as his boyfriend, but at himself. Both Tetsurou and Shouyou are so perfect- they shoulder their pain so well on top of everything they do, and Kenma is just there. He's the art major that makes much less than his fair share of rent money, yet both of them love him enough to cover it for him. He jerks out of Shouyou's touch, looking at his art again. 

"I'd like you to leave me alone." His words are harsher than he means them to be, but he's angry at himself and he doesn't how else to release it other than lashing out at someone. And the victim of his unkind words is his boyfriend Shouyou, who nods in understanding.

"Tell me if you need help with anything, ok? I love you, Kenma." There's worry in his boyfriend's eyes, but Kenma ignores it out of self-frustration. Shouyou puts a hand on his shoulder in attempts to comfort the blond, but it makes it worse. Kenma makes a noise akin to a snarl.

"Fucking, leave me alone!" Kenma's voice is dripping with misdirected venom, but his boyfriend only frowns.

"Are you sure? I know you're upset but-"

"Get out!" Kenma throws whatever is closest to him. "Get out! Get out! Get out!" He continues to fling random objects into Shouyou's direction. Kenma doesn't notice the hot tears on his cheeks or the glass on the floor until his boyfriend is gone, and he lets himself cry, his shoulders shaking violently. He's a horrible person, he just scared Shouyou half to death. His boyfriends will break up with him immediately. Tetsurou will yell at him for sure. Another horrifying thought makes Kenma get up, crawling over to the glass shards on the floor.  _What if he hit Shouyou?_ Kenma finds himself sobbing all over again at the mere thought. His boyfriend deserves much more than this, and if the blond hurt him... 

His thoughts are interrupted by the door opening, along with a short "I'm home." It's Tetsurou, and Kenma lets out a wail of guilt. He's probably going to break up with him once he knows what he's done. 

"Kenma? Shou?" Tetsurou walks into the study where Kenma is, and the blond looks up ashamed. The former-captain steps carefully over the glass, a gentle look on his face, but a firm tone in his voice. "Kenma, where's Shouyou?" Kenma whimpers and Tetsurou lightly moves his boyfriend's chin to look at him. 

"I-I'm so sorry." Tears roll down Kenma's cheeks and he cries into Tetsurou's shirt. "I was angry at myself but I took it out on him." He manages out in between choked sobs. His boyfriend's wipes his tears away and lets him continue. "I told him to go away and he was so concerned and he wouldn't leave! I-I threw things at him... I'm the worst, he even got me a game I'd been wanting." He pauses to try to even out his breathing, to no avail. "I fucked up, I'm so sorry, he probably hates me." Kenma is shaking and his breathing is coming out in wheezes. Tetsurou rubs his back and holds him until he calms down a bit.

"It's good that you're apologizing, but save it for when we find Shouyou. Why don't we clean up the glass first. Afterwards, we'll go find him. He's going to think it's his fault, so I'll rent a movie or something so that we can cuddle after you two make up. That sound good?" Kenma nods, rubbing his eyes. He gets up and Tetsurou gives him a quick kiss. They clean the glass up in comfortable silence, and when they're done, they both call a number of people, including Shouyou's cellphone. When they get no results, they climb into their beat up Prius and drive around the area near their apartment.

They find Shouyou on a bench near their local park. They bring him home where Kenma apologizes-Shouyou does too, and they both shed tears, hugging each other tightly. Tetsurou is happy that they made up, and after they tend to some cuts that Shouyou has from the glass, they all make the apple pie together. There's a calming atmosphere in the room, and while the pie is cooking, they play the game Shouyou picked up earlier. The ginger is curled up on Kenma's lap, sleeping, and Tetsurou is forced to get up when the pie needs to be taken out of the oven, because it's _Shouyou_ on Kenma's lap, and no one can get up when it's _him_. 

Kenma and Tetsurou eat the pie quietly as to not disturb their sleeping boyfriend, and the blond is happy that things worked out. He runs his fingers through Shouyou's hair, and when they get tired, he takes the liberty of carrying him to bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love making them suffer


End file.
